Richard and Emily's Secret
by LukeLorelai4Ever
Summary: Richard & Emily's Secret comes to light. Please R&R Part 10 finally up!
1. Richard and Emily's Secret

Richard & Emily's Secret  
  
Richard's in the hospital with cancer and it doesn't look like he'll make it.  
  
~~~****~~~  
  
Richard was lying in his hospital bed and Emily is sitting next to him, they are watching TV, as Lorelai walks in the room. Lorelai notices that they are watching MTV.  
  
"Hey. Are you watching MTV?"  
  
Richard fumbles with the remote but it's too late.  
  
ANOUNCER: Our next performers are newer band call "The Actors" and their lead singer would like to dedicate this performance to her father, Richard Gilmore.  
  
Lorelai look at her mother and father expectantly. "What's going on?"  
  
Emily stands and walks toward Lorelai. "Lorelai, let's go for a walk and I'll explain everything."  
  
Richard looks at Emily. "I think this something we all need to talk about." He looks at Lorelai and can see the confusion in her eyes.  
  
"Together."  
  
Emily nods knowing she won't win this fight with Richard. Emily walks over and sits in the chair next to Richard's bed.  
  
Richard motioned for Lorelai to sit in the chair on the other side of the bed as he began to speak; he also began to fidget nervously. "I'm not really sure where to start."  
  
"How about you tell me why that girl on MTV was dedicating a song to her 'father, Richard Gilmore'?" Lorelai asks her voice full of anger.  
  
Emily decided it was her turn to try and explain. "She called him her father because Richard is her father." Taking Richard's hand. "About a month before you told us you were pregnant with Rory I found out I was pregnant."  
  
Lorelai stood and began to pace. "You're telling me I have a sister."  
  
TBC.. 


	2. Richard and Emily's Secret 2

"Yes, you have a younger sister." Richard said watching Lorelai worriedly.  
  
Lorelai continued pacing as she spoke. "Why didn't you tell me?" she stopped and looked at her parents not in anger but in confusion. "Why?"  
  
Richard sighed and reached for Lorelai's hand.  
  
"Lorelai please understand we didn't keep this from you to hurt you." Looking into Lorelai's eyes. "You left home and we didn't hear from you for almost ten years, by then we weren't sure how to tell you."  
  
Lorelai looked from her father to her mother.  
  
"What's her name?"  
  
"Her name is Yvonne." Emily started to dig through her purse.  
  
Lorelai laughed slightly. "Wow, this is so much to take in."  
  
Richard squeezed Lorelai's hand. "I'm sorry we didn't tell you sooner-"  
  
Before he can finish he cut off by Emily who has found what she looking for.  
  
"Here." She says hand her wallet to Lorelai.  
  
Lorelai looks at the picture in the wallet.  
  
"Is that her?" Lorelai looks up from the picture to her parents. "Is that my sister?"  
  
Emily nods. "Yes. That is an older picture but that is Yvonne."  
  
Lorelai begins to study the picture as a nurse walks in the room.  
  
"I'm sorry but visiting hours are over." The nurse was standing waiting for Lorelai and Emily to leave.  
  
Emily kissed Richard. "I'll be here first thing tomorrow morning."  
  
Lorelai watched her mother and father as they said goodbye. 'Why did they keep this from me?' That question kept running through Lorelai head. Lorelai wanted answers and she wanted them now.  
  
TBC.  
  
Please let me know what you think!! 


	3. Richard and Emily's Secret 3

_Richard & Emily's Secret_

_Recap: _Richard's in the hospital with cancer and it doesn't look like he'll make it. Lorelai

has found out that she has a younger sister named Yvonne that she was never told about.

*****

Emily and Lorelai are walking out of the hospital side by side but neither one has said a word

since they left Richard's room. 

Emily suddenly stops and looks at Lorelai with tears in her eyes.

"I'm so sorry we never told you." 

Lorelai turned and looked at her mother. "I just want to know why?" she asked as she sat down

on a chair off to the side of the hall.

Emily slowly made her way to the chairs and joined Lorelai.

"I was scared." Emily said as she looked into Lorelai's eyes.

Lorelai shook her head slightly. "Scared of what?"

"Of losing her the same way I lost you." Having said that Emily got up and walked out of the hospital, 

leaving Lorelai sitting in shock.

*****

Emily walked through the front door of the mansion she and he husband have shared for years. Richard had

been in the hospital for about a month now and every night she hated coming home more and more.

Emily slowly made her way to the stairs, but stopped when she saw a figure at the top.

"Who's there?" she called.

The figure stepped into the light and Emily sighed in relief.

"Mum, it me." Yvonne said as she made her way down the stairs. "Where you expecting

someone else?" she asked with a hint of laughter in her voice. 

Emily smiled for the first time that day.

"Don't be silly, but what are you doing here?" she asked as she hugged her daughter. "I mean

you weren't supposed to be here until tomorrow."

"I know I thought you could use a surprise." She replied sweetly to her mother.

As Emily and Yvonne were about to make they're way up stairs the front door opened again.

"Mum." Called Lorelai as she rushed in. 

Emily turned. "Lorelai? What are you doing here?"

Lorelai stopped suddenly when she saw Yvonne standing next to their mother. Lorelai had recognized

her right away from the picture her mother has shown her earlier that evening.

"I umm…..I uh…." Lorelai stammered  as her eyes were glued to Yvonne.

"Yvonne…" she finally whispered.

TBC….

Please continue letting me know what you think. Thanks! 


	4. Richard and Emily's Secret 4

Richard & Emily's Secret  
  
-Important Information-  
  
- Luke and Lorelai are married.  
  
- Rory is in her first year at Harvard  
  
- Yvonne & Rory are 19 years old.  
  
- Yvonne's not in school but has finished high school.  
  
***  
  
Recap: Yvonne came home early to surprise Emily. Lorelai has come face to face with her younger sister for the first time.  
  
~~~~~  
  
"I umm...I uh.." Lorelai stammered as her eyes were glued to Yvonne.  
  
"Yvonne." she finally whispered.  
  
Yvonne looked at Lorelai in confusion. "Who are you?" looking back to her mother. "What's going on?"  
  
Emily reached out for Yvonne but she had already moved away.  
  
Yvonne backed away from both of them.  
  
Lorelai watched as her sister back away from them, she could see the pain in her eyes.  
  
"Yvonne please let's talk about this," begged Emily.  
  
Yvonne stopped. "Okay so talk."  
  
Emily tried to move closer to Yvonne but with every step Emily took Yvonne took two.  
  
"Yvonne this is Lorelai, your sister." Emily said as she gestured to Lorelai.  
  
Lorelai watched her mother and her younger sister and it made her angry to see them together, it also made her angry to think her parents would tell Yvonne about her and not tell her about Yvonne.  
  
"She knows?" Lorelai asked in an angered tone.  
  
Emily looked at Lorelai and she could see all the pain that the years of lies had caused.  
  
At that moment a small figure appeared at the top of the stairs.  
  
"Mummy?"  
  
Yvonne turned and walked up the stairs and picked up the little boy and brought him down stairs with her.  
  
"What are you doing up?" Yvonne asked as she kissed the boy on the cheek.  
  
Lorelai was in shock. Not only did she have a younger sister but also it looked like her sister also had a son.  
  
When the little boy saw Emily he reached for her. Yvonne hand the boy over and that's when Lorelai spoke up.  
  
Looking at Yvonne. "Is he your son?"  
  
"Yes, this is D.J. Gilmore." She said as she caressed his cheek.  
  
Lorelai watched her mother with the little boy. It hurt Lorelai to see her mother with Yvonne and D.J.; it hurt because her mother never accepted her pregnancy.  
  
"Mum, can I talk to you in the other room?" Lorelai asked with a harsh tone.  
  
Emily passes D.J. back to Yvonne.  
  
"Why don't you go put him back to bed."  
  
Yvonne nods and heads up the stairs as Emily and Lorelai walk into the living room. Lorelai turns to face Emily and stares for at her for a moment.  
  
"What is it Lorelai?" asks Emily.  
  
"I just want to make sure I'm understanding everything that's happening." She says as she begins to pace. "First, I have a sister no one felt the need to tell me about, second, for some reason she knows about me and third she has a kid. Does that about sum what's been happening?" Lorelai shout angrily.  
  
"Lorelai please lower your voice-"  
  
"No mother I will not lower my voice." Lorelai stopped pacing and came face to face with Emily. "How old was Yvonne when she had D.J.?"  
  
"She was 16."  
  
That was all Lorelai needed to hear. As soon as the words left Emily's mouth Lorelai walked out the door.  
  
TBC 


	5. Richard and Emily's Secret 5

Richard and Emily's Secret  
  
Recap: Lorelai found out that Yvonne had her son when she was 16.  
  
~~~~  
  
Lorelai walked through the front of the house she shared with her husband of six months; she dropped her purse and jacket by the door and headed for the living room.  
  
Luke was sitting on the couch watching TV when Lorelai walked into the living room and joined him on the couch.  
  
"Hey." He said as he leaned over and kissed her.  
  
"Hey." She sighed.  
  
Luke looked at her; he could tell something was wrong.  
  
"Is everything with your dad okay?" he asked pulling her into his arms.  
  
Lorelai nodded and rested her head against his chest.  
  
"What happened?" his voice full of concern.  
  
Lorelai lifted her head from his chest and looked straight a head as she spoke.  
  
"Tonight I found out I have a younger sister."  
  
"What?" Luke asked.  
  
Lorelai turned so she was facing him as she spoke.  
  
"About a month before I found out I was pregnant, with Rory, my mum found out she was pregnant."  
  
Luke watched Lorelai as she told him how her parents kept it a secret from her.  
  
~~~~  
  
The next morning Yvonne walked into the diner, she looked around until she spotted Lorelai sitting at a table by the window. Yvonne walked over and sat across the table from Lorelai.  
  
"What do you think you're doing?" demanded Lorelai.  
  
"We need to talk." Was all Yvonne said.  
  
Lorelai looked around and decided that the diner was not the best place to talk.  
  
"Let's go upstairs to Luke's office." She said as she stood and began to walk towards the stairs. As Lorelai reached the counter she stopped and looked over her shoulder to see if Yvonne was following and to talk to Luke.  
  
"Luke, we're going up to your office to talk for a few minutes." Turning to Yvonne. "Luke, this is my sister Yvonne."  
  
Luke nodded toward Yvonne. "Hey."  
  
Lorelai started walking up the stairs and Yvonne followed nodding at Luke as she passed.  
  
~~~~  
  
Once they were in Luke's office Lorelai turned to Yvonne.  
  
"What is it you want you talk about?" she asked pretending she didn't already know.  
  
Yvonne shook her head slightly at Lorelai.  
  
"Lorelai, we both know why I'm here."  
  
Without saying a word Lorelai sat down on the couch that remained in the office.  
  
"I know you're pissed at mum for not telling you about me but she really needs you right now." Yvonne says as she sits next to Lorelai.  
  
Both are staring straight ahead.  
  
"She lied to me for so many years." Was all Lorelai could say before the tears took over.  
  
"I know but weather you like it or not she's still our mother and she's going through a lot." Turning to look at Lorelai. "Our father is dying and she needs you to be there for her."  
  
Lorelai laughed. "Me? My mother has never needed me for anything."  
  
"Well she need you to help through this." Says Yvonne.  
  
Turning to look at Yvonne. "But she has you!" Lorelai bites back angrily.  
  
"You're right she does have me but she needs you." Yvonne gets up from the couch, anger evident on her face. "I've had to listen to mum go on and on for years about how wonderful you are and how wonderful your life turned out. But I don't see what's so great about you! You can't get passed the fact that our parents made a mistake." Yvonne began walking towards the door.  
  
"Wait." Called Lorelai.  
  
Yvonne stopped but didn't turn around. "Why?" asked Yvonne.  
  
"Did she really say all that stuff about me?" Lorelai asked hopefully.  
  
"Almost everyday." Yvonne turned to face Lorelai again. "I'll understand if you don't want to see me but please don't shut mum out."  
  
Lorelai took a few steps toward Yvonne. "What do you say we get a cup of coffee and get to know each other?"  
  
Yvonne smiled for the first that day. "Really?"  
  
Lorelai walked over and stood next to Yvonne.  
  
"Really. Now come on, my husband makes the best coffee in town." She said as they made their way back down to the diner.  
  
TBC. 


	6. Richard and Emily's Secret 6

Richard and Emily's Secret  
  
Recap: Lorelai took a few steps toward Yvonne. "What do you say we get a cup of coffee and get to know each other?"  
  
Yvonne smiled for the first that day. "Really?"  
  
Lorelai walked over and stood next to Yvonne.  
  
"Really. Now come on, my husband makes the best coffee in town." She said as they made their way back down to the diner.  
  
~ ~ ~ ~  
  
Yvonne and Lorelai had been sitting there drinking coffee contently and talking easily when Yvonne was startled by a voice from her past. Noticing the change in her sister's behavior.  
  
"Yvonne, what's wrong?" Lorelai asks cautiously.  
  
Yvonne turned in the direction the voice came from and there he was getting coffee. As he turned and saw Yvonne, she quickly turned back toward Lorelai.  
  
Getting up. "I have to go." Walking backwards toward the door Yvonne didn't see the young man walk up behind her and she walked right in to him. He put his hands on her waist to steady her.  
  
"Yvonne?" he asked, his voice sounding unsure.  
  
Closing her eyes and opening them again as she turned to face the young man.  
  
"Dean, hey." Forcing a smile. Trying to ignore the fact his hands were still on her waist.  
  
Lorelai watched Yvonne and Dean talking. Why are his hands still on her waist? How do they know each other? These questions kept running through her head as she watched them together.  
  
Smiling at Yvonne. "What are you doing in Stars Hollow?"  
  
Remembering why she was there in the first place. "Oh, umm I'm having coffee with my sister." Pointing towards Lorelai.  
  
Looking in the direction Yvonne is pointing, Dean sees Lorelai. "Hey Lorelai." Nodding at her. "I've missed you so much." He says hugging Yvonne tightly.  
  
Hugging him back just as tight. "I've missed you too." Breathing in his cologne.  
  
Wanting to know more about how Yvonne and Dean know each other Lorelai asks Dean to join them.  
  
"I don't want to intrude." He says taking his hands off Yvonne for the first time since they bumped into each other.  
  
Taking his hand bring him to the table. "You're not, besides we have some catching up to do." Says Yvonne.  
  
Yvonne sits across from Lorelai and Dean sits next Yvonne.  
  
"So, how do you two know each other?" Lorelai asked.  
  
Dean looked at Lorelai knowing this would be weird. "We actually met in Chicago." He says smiling at Yvonne. "We dated for about a year before I moved here."  
  
The door of the diner opened as Emily and D.J. entered. As soon as D.J. saw Yvonne he began to run towards her.  
  
"Mummy!" he called out as he ran.  
  
Yvonne opened her arms and he jumped into them. "Hey little man." She says before giving him a kiss.  
  
Dean sat there in complete shock. She has a kid? I wonder who the father is?  
  
TBC.... 


	7. Richard and Emily's Secret 7

Richard and Emily's Secret  
  
Recap: The door of the diner opened as Emily and D.J. entered. As soon as D.J. saw Yvonne he began to run towards her.  
  
"Mummy!" he called out as he ran.  
  
Yvonne opened her arms and he jumped into them. "Hey little man." She says before giving him a kiss.  
  
Dean sat there in complete shock. She has a kid? I wonder who the father is?  
  
~~~~  
  
Dean smiled as he watched Yvonne and D.J. hugging.  
  
Emily noticed Dean sitting next to Yvonne. "Hello Dean, how are you?"  
  
Turning toward Emily "I'm fine thank you Mrs. Gilmore. How are you?"  
  
As Emily answered Lorelai watched the interaction between Dean and her mother and she started to wonder why Dean never mentioned knowing her sister or the fact he had dated her.  
  
Luke walked over to the table. "Hello Emily. How's Richard doing today?" he asked.  
  
Emily smiled slightly at Luke, "Hello Luke. Richard is doing much better today and I think it has something to do with seeing his adorable grand- son." She said as she ruffled D.J.'s hair.  
  
"Mummy I hungry." D.J. informed his mother.  
  
"What would you like?" Yvonne asked looking down at him.  
  
"Pancakes!" He cried out, clapping his hands.  
  
Everyone laughed and Luke leaned toward D.J. "Do you want to help me make them?"  
  
D.J. nodded and Luke picked him and they headed for the kitchen, leaving Lorelai, Yvonne, Dean and Emily in an awkward silence. Emily was the first to break the silence.  
  
"Yvonne could I speak with you outside?" she asked placing her hand on Yvonne's shoulder.  
  
Yvonne got up and followed her mother outside leaving Lorelai and Dean alone.  
  
"So, Dean why didn't you even mention you had dated my sister?" Lorelai asked.  
  
Dean looked at Lorelai not really sure how to answer her.  
  
"I don't know." he shrugged. "When I moved to Stars Hollow I wanted to forget everything that happened in the past and started again." hurt evident in his voice.  
  
"Dean what happened between you and my sister in Chicago?" she knew it had to be something big because of pain in Dean's eyes.  
  
Outside Emily isn't to pleased with Yvonne and the fact she's with Dean.  
  
"What is he doing here?" she asks.  
  
Sighing. "He lives here mom. I bumped into him and Lorelai asked him to join us."  
  
Knowing Lorelai is friendly with Dean, Emily believes Yvonne. "You have to be more careful-"  
  
Before Emily can finish Yvonne cuts her off. "I know that mother. I didn't plan on seeing him but it happened so we have to deal with it." Closing her eyes for a moment. "Look I'm going to go back in there and see an old friend. That's it."  
  
Without wait for a reaction from Emily, Yvonne walked back into the diner. As the diner door closed a young man walked up to Emily.  
  
"Where were you five minutes ago?" Emily asked.  
  
TBC. 


	8. Richard and Emily's Secret 8

Richard and Emily's Secret  
  
Recap: Without wait for a reaction from Emily, Yvonne walked back into the diner. As the diner door closed a young man walked up to Emily.  
  
"Where were you five minutes ago?" Emily asked.  
  
~~~~  
  
The young man smiled at Emily. "I'm sorry I'm late but I was at work."  
  
Emily sighed. "I'm sorry. Let's go inside." She says leading him through to diner door.  
  
Once they are inside D.J., who is now eating his pancakes and sitting next to Lorelai, sees Emily and the young man and his whole face lights up.  
  
"Uncle Tristan!" he yells as he runs towards Tristan.  
  
Tristan picks D.J. up and hugs him tightly.  
  
"Hey buddy! I've missed you." He looks toward the table where Yvonne, Lorelai, Dean and Luke are still sitting.  
  
Yvonne stood and walked toward Tristan and her mother. "Hey Tristan, what are you doing here?" looking at Emily, knowing she had something to do with this.  
  
"I came to see you and this little guy." He says tickling D.J.  
  
Dean stood up and started walking towards the door. Yvonne saw him and went after him.  
  
"Dean, where are you going?" she asked stepping out on to the sidewalk.  
  
Turning around to face Yvonne. "I'm getting away from that guy before I kill him." He shouts angrily. Yvonne looks at Dean with a very confused look.  
  
"I know what happened between you two once I left Chicago." He turns and starts to walk away again.  
  
"Dean.I don't-" Before Yvonne could finish Dean walked back to her.  
  
"Don't lie to me! You slept with him right after I left." He yelled. "I mean I was barely gone a month and jumped into bed with the one person in this world I thought was my best friend." Dean walked away leaving Yvonne stunned.  
  
Lorelai watched the scene from inside the diner and decided the she need to know what happened in Chicago, once and for all.  
  
~~~~  
  
Later that night Yvonne was sitting at Richard's bedside as he slept. Yvonne couldn't get what Dean said out of her head. You slept with him! Dean's echoing in her head. She wasn't denying that she did but how did he know? Yvonne was so lost in her thoughts that she didn't notice that Richard was now awake.  
  
"Yvonne?" he called her name again.  
  
Yvonne finally came out of her daze. "Hi daddy."  
  
Richard looked at the clock on his bedside table. "What are you doing here so late? You should be at home with your adorable son." He says smiling.  
  
Yvonne smiled at the mention of D.J. "He's asleep and I wanted to spend sometime with you." Taking his hand in hers. "Just the two of us."  
  
Richard watched his youngest daughter for a moment her knew something was wrong. He knew she was there to talk and that was something he loved about their relationship. No matter what it was the Yvonne needed to talk about she always was able to talk to him. It was something he wished he could have had with Lorelai as she was growing up.  
  
"So are you going to tell me what's on you mind?" Squeezing her hand slightly.  
  
Sighing loudly Yvonne told Richard about bumping into Dean and how all of a sudden Tristan showed up.  
  
Lorelai was walking down the hall to her fathers room when she heard voices coming from inside. Lorelai stopped at the partly opened door and listened to her father and sister talking.  
  
"So you think your mother had something to do with Tristan being there?" he asked slightly upset that Emily would do something like that.  
  
Yvonne shrugged but didn't say anything.  
  
"You still care for Dean don't you?"  
  
Yvonne looked at her hands as she responded. "I don't think I ever stopped caring."  
  
Richard knew his next question wasn't one Yvonne would want to deal with but he knew it needed to be asked. "What about Tristan?"  
  
TBC.. 


	9. AN

I just wanted to thank everyone for his or her support of this story! It has really meant a lot to me, I will be continuing very soon so keep watching.  
  
Thanks again LukeLorelai4EVER 


	10. Richard and Emily's Secret 9

Richard and Emily's Secret  
  
Recap: Richard knew his next question wasn't one Yvonne would want to deal with but he knew it needed to be asked. "What about Tristan?"  
  
~~~~  
  
Yvonne turned away from her father and looked out the window. "Tristan has been like a father to D.J. and I don't think I could have raised D.J. without him but .."  
  
Giving Yvonne's hand a gentle squeeze so she'd look at him. "But you're not in love with him."  
  
Richard saw the tears in her eyes and opened his arms to her and Yvonne hugged her father as tightly as she could.  
  
~~~~  
  
In the hall Lorelai had listen to her sister and father talking and now had more questions then ever. If Tristan isn't D.J.'s father, then who is? Where does Dean come into all of this? A look of shock crosses Lorelai's face. Could Dean be D.J.'s father?  
  
Lorelai decided this was her chance to find out what was going on, she slowly made her way into her father's hospital room to see Richard and Yvonne still hugging.  
  
Lorelai cleared her throat and her father and sister pulled apart.  
  
"Lorelai, what are you doing here?" asked Richard.  
  
Smiling awkwardly. "I came to see you Dad, but if this is a bad time I can come back." Taking a step backwards toward to door.  
  
Smiling back at his oldest daughter. "No, please stay."  
  
Walking towards her father and sister she asks "So...what's up? Anything new?"  
  
Felling uncomfortable Yvonne stands and begins to put on her jacket. "I think I'm gonna get going."  
  
Lorelai, who is standing on the other side of Richard's bed, says, "Please don't leave on my account. I thought we could all talk."  
  
Taking Yvonne's hand in his. "Please stay. This would be a good chance for you to get to know Lorelai."  
  
"I really have to get going, I have rehearsal really early tomorrow." Giving her fathers hand a tight squeeze.  
  
"Rehearsal? Why would you have rehearsal?" Richard asked. "I thought that's why you came home, because you gave all of that up."  
  
Lorelai watched her father getting more upset as the conversation continued.  
  
Yvonne laughed.  
  
"Why would I give up music? It's the one thing in my life I've done right." Yvonne let go of Richard's hand.  
  
"It's not a stable job for someone who's trying to raise a child."  
  
Yvonne was angry.  
  
"Well it's what I do and I have no plans to stop it." She yelled as she walked out of the room.  
  
Richard turned to Lorelai. "Can you believe her? What kind of life will D.J. have?"  
  
"Dad, calm down I'll go talk to her."  
  
Lorelai kissed Richard on the cheek before going after Yvonne.  
  
TBC... 


	11. Richard and Emily's Secret 10

Richard and Emily's Secret  
  
Recap: Richard turned to Lorelai. "Can you believe her? What kind of life will D.J. have?"  
  
"Dad, calm down I'll go talk to her."  
  
Lorelai kissed Richard on the cheek before going after Yvonne.  
  
~~~~  
  
Lorelai walked of Richard's room and looked down the hall at her sisters retreating back and started to follow her, calling her name.  
  
"Yvonne, wait a minute!"  
  
Lorelai picked up her pace and finally caught up with Yvonne at the elevators.  
  
"Hey, you okay?" Lorelai asked.  
  
Yvonne shrugged and stared ahead at the elevator doors. "He does this every time he sees me, you'd think I'd be use to it by now."  
  
Lorelai watched Yvonne for a moment before speaking. "Look I know how my...I mean our father can be-"  
  
Cutting off Lorelai. "Look I really don't wanna talk about this right now." The elevator doors opened and Yvonne stepped in. "Are you going to stop by and see Mum on your way home?"  
  
Lorelai nodded.  
  
"Tell her I'll be home later." Yvonne said as the elevator doors began to close.  
  
"Wait! Where are you going?" asked Lorelai but it was too late the doors were closed.  
  
~~~~  
  
Yvonne parked outside of Luke's and sat there for a minute thinking, What am I doing? He doesn't want to talk to me after what happened, he hates me. I need to make him understand.  
  
Yvonne got out of her car and walked into Luke's looking around the dinner for Dean. She spotted Dean sitting at a table in the corner by the window; she slowly began to walk towards him. As she reached the table he looked up.  
  
"What are you doing here?" he asked.  
  
Sitting in the chair across from him she replied, "I think you and I need to talk." Yvonne looked at her hands as she continued, "You need to know the truth."  
  
Dean looked at Yvonne. "What do you mean the truth?"  
  
~~~~  
  
Lorelai walked through the front door carrying a brown paper bag. She knew Luke was still at the diner and that he'd be there for at least another hour. She walked into the living room and sat down on the couch, she opened the paper bag and pulled out the pregnancy test and began to read the instructions.  
  
Lorelai was so focused on read the instructions she didn't hear Luke walk through the front door and walk into the living room.  
  
"Lor...." His voice faded as he saw what she was reading.  
  
Lorelai looked up and stuffed the test back into the paper bag. "You're home early." She said.  
  
Luke stepped towards her and took the paper bag, Lorelai didn't try to stop him, and he opened it and looked inside to make sure his eyes were right the first time. He looked to Lorelai for an explanation.  
  
"I've been feeling kinda off lately and at first I thought it was because of everything we're going through with my father but yesterday I realized I was almost 2 weeks late..." she watched Luke for a reaction.  
  
Luke looked from the test to Lorelai as he sat on the couch. It was at that moment that Rory made her presence known.  
  
"Um, Hi." She said looking from Lorelai to the test to Luke.  
  
TBC.... 


End file.
